


Cautivo

by seelphy



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelphy/pseuds/seelphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es producto de mi mente enferma y el preview del tráiler de BvS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cautivo

Bruce Wayne abrió los ojos desconcertado, aún no recordaba bien lo que había ocurrido pero al notar las cuerdas que le sujetaban los brazos terminó de espabilarse. Un rápido vistazo le hizo ver que estaba en pie con los brazos atados al techo y no era el único prisionero. No se dejó llevar por el pánico puesto que ya sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo desde el mismo momento en que decidió ir en su busca. Superman. Volvió a dirigir la vista hasta el frente donde varios hombres armados le custodiaban y entonces apareció él. Aterrizó con violencia sobre el suelo de arena, provocando una brisa llena de partículas que llegaron hasta él y le obligaron a entrecerrar los ojos un instante pese a que su máscara le protegía de ellas. Los soldados se inclinaron ante Superman como muestra de respeto pero éste no les prestó ninguna atención sino que dirigió sus pasos decididamente hacia él. Bruce no mostró temor ante la expresión de odio en los ojos de su enemigo, después de todo, él era Batman y, aunque no tuviera poderes especiales como el extraterrestre, no se sentía inferior a Superman.  
  
El hombre de acero no dudó en coger la parte superior de su máscara, se la arrancó con violencia para conocer su identidad y Bruce le dedicó una mirada enfurecida ante aquel gesto. Si Superman le había reconocido no lo demostró, seguía con aquella mirada endurecida que parecía dar a entender que Batman iba a lamentar profundamente haber ido en su busca. Como última muestra de desprecio dejó caer el antifaz al suelo, hecho que provocó que Bruce se removiera dejando ver parte de su enfado. Esto provocó una leve sonrisa en Superman aunque su semblante seguía siendo implacable.  
  
\- Llevaos a los otros- ordenó Superman dirigiéndose a los hombres armados que aguardaban sus instrucciones. Bruce Wayne mantuvo la mirada de aquel tipo que suponía un riesgo para el planeta, éste le devolvía el gesto con una mueca de desdén mientras ambos esperaban a que los soldados se llevaran a rastras a los demás prisioneros- dejadnos solos.  
  
\- Sí, señor- masculló uno de ellos. Se escucharon sus pisadas y una puerta que se cerraba con fuerza, señal inequívoca que no quedaba nadie más en la sala.  
  
\- Superman...- Bruce se permitió una pequeña mofa pese a que fuera el que estaba cautivo, hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza antes de posar los ojos nuevamente en él.  
  
\- Batman- respondió el otro cruzándose de brazos- ¿o debería llamarte...?  
  
\- Batman está bien, gracias- bufó Wayne interrumpiéndole y odiando que su identidad hubiera quedado al descubierto tan fácilmente. Los dos hombres volvieron a mirarse en silencio, analizándose y estudiándose con interés y curiosidad. El planeta les había llevado hasta esa situación, dos almas que querían hacer el bien pero habían acabado enfrentadas por motivos ajenos a ellos.  
  
\- Supongo que sabes lo que viene ahora...- comentó Clark Kent mientras se inclinaba sobre el otro.  
  
\- ¿Vas a hacerme el amor?- la pregunta de Batman salió mezclada en un tono de voz que variaba entre la burla y la ansiedad. Sí, había ido tras el hombre de acero para evitar que causara daño a la humanidad, sí, le consideraba una potencial amenaza, pero él no dejaba de ser un hombre y la carne era débil.   
  
\- Yo no hago el amor- susurró Superman junto a su oído de forma provocativa- yo follo... duro.  
  
\- Ah- Bruce sonrió una vez más pero sus ojos estaban recorriendo el musculoso cuerpo de su rival que estaba ceñido en aquel traje de color azul- tal vez necesites una talla más...  
  
\- Mira quién habla- Superman cogió la gabardina polvorienta y la rompió para poder quitársela sin tener que desencadenarle. Aprovechó para echar un buen vistazo al disfraz bajo el que se ocultaba Bruce Wayne y sonrió con suficiencia- aunque estoy seguro que la mitad de todo esto es relleno.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no lo compruebas?- le provocó Batman.  
  
\- Tal vez debería hacerlo...- Clark tenía la situación bajo control pero sabía que el otro podía estar planificando ya alguna estratagema de escape- imagino que no habrá problema si se rompe, tienes dinero de sobra para fabricarte otro, ¿verdad?  
  
\- Todos los que quiera- aseguró Bruce sintiendo como las manos de Superman recorrían su cuerpo en busca de una forma de quitarle el traje. Finalmente acabó desistiendo y tiró del tejido bruscamente, dejando caer trozos de tela grisácea al suelo mientras desnudaba a su prisionero. Clark no disimuló una mirada de asombro al descubrir que, al contrario de lo que había supuesto, Wayne estaba muy en forma- ¿no vas a soltarme?  
  
\- Aún no- Clark Kent dio varias vueltas alrededor de Bruce, ya no había nada que le identificara como Batman pero seguía emanando algo que le atraía como la luz a una polilla.  
  
\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- terminó diciendo Bruce Wayne cansado de sentirse examinado.  
  
\- ¿A ti qué te parece?- Superman volvió a detenerse ante sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bruce al ver el enorme bulto que pugnaba por romper el traje y salir de su encierro. Pronto sintió un propio cosquilleo en su entrepierna y anheló el contacto con el extraterrestre.  
  
\- Que vamos a tener que hacer una tregua en las negociaciones- logró decir Batman en un jadeo. Clark le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza y pocos segundos después, su lengua se introducía apasionadamente en la boca de Bruce que bebió de aquel beso con ansia. Superman se separó con la respiración algo entrecortada para poder quitarse el traje ante la ávida mirada del otro hombre- libérame...  
  
\- Ahora mismo me gusta más que estés así- musitó Clark completamente desnudo. La mirada de Bruce se perdió en todos aquellos músculos que parecían estar tallados por la mano de algún gran artista, se removió queriendo soltarse de las cadenas que le impedían tocar aquel cuerpo. Superman dejó ir una carcajada consciente de que aquéllo suponía una gran tortura para el héroe de Gotham, pero era su particular venganza por el hecho de que el caballero oscuro hubiera ido a por él. Se colocó tras Bruce que aún quería desatar sus manos aunque cada vez con menos insistencia. Notó los labios de Clark en su cuello y se estremeció, aunque aquello no fue nada a cuando sintió que las manos del hombre de acero acariciaban la totalidad de su ser. Hizo un último intento por liberarse pero ya sabía que era imposible y que estaba a merced de Superman.  
  
\- Me vengaré- gimió Batman.  
  
\- Para eso primero tendrás que cogerme- rió Superman.  
  
\- Lo haré- garantizó Bruce. Lograría tener al kriptionano en la misma situación en la que se hallaba él ahora mismo, y le haría ver el inmenso tormento que suponía desear algo con tantas fuerzas y no poder tocarlo.  
  
\- Tal vez me deje atrapar- bromeó Clark colocando sus manos en la cadera de Bruce.  
  
\- Hazlo- gritó Bruce Wayne incapaz de soportar más todo aquello, necesitaba sentirle dentro de él, no soportaba más charla insustancial.  
  
\- No te haré daño- prometió Superman depositando varios besos en su nuca. Le penetró suavemente, permitiendo que el interior de Batman se adaptara a su miembro antes de comenzar con las embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y enérgicas. Bruce gemía totalmente perdido al control del hombre de acero, éste podía sujetarle fácilmente con una de sus manos mientras la otra le acariciaba el pene erecto dándole más placer del que jamás había experimentado. Bastaron unos pocos minutos para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, Bruce Wayne había cerrado los ojos pero los abrió al notar que Superman acariciaba su rostro con un gesto que parecía más de ternura que otra cosa- ¿Prometes que no intentarás escaparte si te suelto?  
  
\- ¿Adónde voy a ir así?- sonrió Wayne con la voz jadeante- además... tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.   
  
\- Quieres saber si se puede confiar en mí- habló Clark mientras arrancaba las cadenas que sostenían a su interlocutor.  
  
\- La humanidad necesita saber si eres un riesgo- dijo Batman- creo que soy el más indicado para hablar en su nombre...  
  
\- Para ellos no eres más que un justiciero enmascarado que persigue criminales. Pueden volverse en tu contra en cualquier momento- Clark le miraba tan fijamente que era imposible desviar la vista de sus ojos claros.  
  
\- Ahora mismo prima saber qué intenciones tienes con el planeta- masculló Bruce frotándose las doloridas muñecas- los gobiernos creerán en mi palabra cuando sepan que he negociado contigo.  
  
\- Puede que las negociaciones sean largas- Superman alzó una ceja de forma insinuante.  
  
\- Tengo tiempo- respondió Batman con una sonrisa.


End file.
